Analog to digital converters are commonly used in many electronic applications in order to convert analog signals to digital signals. In the real world, most data or signals are characterized by analog signals, for example, temperature, voice, light, pressure, and so forth. These analog signals, which are continuous in time and amplitude, are converted to digital signals that are discrete with respect to time and quantized with respect to amplitude by an ADC. The ADC architectures vary based on the end applications, cost, speed and resolution. Various types of ADCs include, for example, Flash ADCs, Delta-sigma ADCs, Successive approximation type ADCs and dual slope ADCs.
One common application in which ADCs are being increasingly used is in the automotive industry. ADCs may be used, for example, to digitize analog signals provided various sensors within the automobile such as pressure sensors, temperature sensors, accelerometers, and position sensors used within the engine, transmission and exhaust systems of the automobile. Often, these sensors are connected to an ADC of an engine controller using long, inductive wiring within the automobile's chassis. The length of these wires, as well as their proximity to generators electric and mechanical disturbances make them prone to coupling high voltage transients that may potentially damage sensitive circuitry within the integrated ADCs to which the wires are connected. In order to prevent damage to sensitive electronic components, various protection devices may be used, such as resistors, diodes and transistors in order to suppress high voltages and currents. These added protection components, however, may compromise the accuracy and operation of the ADC.